Opposites Attract revised
by Scorpiofreak
Summary: Lame title I know! Revised version isn't too different from the original. A short ish story about our favorite evil king and hero!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: A very short story for those few Okage fans out there. Disclaimer: I don't own Okage the Shadow King, if I did there would be a sequel.**

**REVISED! I went through my story and made some corrections! Also I might've added an extra line or two, but the biggest change I made is at the very end!**

**I mostly edited the story and made the words flow better. So, the storyline wasn't changed much.**

* * *

**Ari's POV**

They were fighting, again.

Though it was no surprise nor something new for the Evil King and hero to be fighting. The only thing that seemed to change about the fights were the topics. It was probably about how Stan was being too cruel again or Rosalyn was nagging too much. I would say normal couple stuff but these two were _far_ from normal.

It wasn't much of a surprise(well to me anyways) when the two announced that they were in a relationship; actually they didn't announce it. A while back during one of our annual reunion parties, Linda, the former Teen idol evil king, asked and Rosalyn confirmed. I knew a long time before that though. I walked in on them in a compromising position once; both on the ground with Rosalyn straddling Stan's lap.

Rosalyn hastily explained that nothing 'funny' was going on. Rosalyn was following Stan trying to get him to change her shadow back and she tripped. Unfortunately she brought the Evil King down with her. Of course that was true but that event did somehow get the two to start realizing that _maybe_ they didn't hate each other as much as they originally thought.

It started out as a simple fling and nothing more.

They would play the part of mortal enemies during the day but at night...well, I really don't want to think about that. The point is that Stan and Rosalyn didn't mean for it to develop into anything, but eventually it did.

They're not married just in case if you were wondering. Personally I think it's better that way and they seem to think so too. Really? An Evil King and Great Hero married? or even in a relationship? It was almost taboo. I say 'almost' because if something was considered taboo, that meant it was something that was practically forbidden to talk about. When word got out that Rosalyn and Stan had 'friendly relationship', it was the public's favorite subject to gossip about.

It didn't make any sense to other people. To our strange group however, Stan and Rosalyn in a relationship made sense...well, in it's own way.

But you know what they say; opposites attract, and those two were definately opposites. Although, in my opinion they were just as much the same as they were different. They were both the most stubborn, hot tempered, and argumentative people I have ever met! But despite their flaws, Stan and Rosalyn were also the most determined, the strongest, the most powerful, and the bravest people I have ever had the privilege of knowing.

I wouldn't admit that out loud though, or at least not to Stan. His ego was already big enough. Anyways, I'm getting off topic.

The fighting never stopped and neither did the insults. Stan still made fun of Rosalyn's weight and Rosalyn still called Stan a fake evil king. Although now that they know each other more _personally,_ the insults sometimes become a little too colorful. For example, Rosalyn would suggest things about a certain part of the male anatomy about Stan. Fortunately for me, neither of them have said anything that would _truly_ scar me for life. Not yet at least.

If anything the fights have gotten worst. Sometimes they would result in Stan leaving a very upset Rosalyn, but towards the end of the day Stan would do something to make things right. When Stan actually did do something nice it reminded Rosalyn and I that he cared about someone other than himself. Getting him to admit it is a completely different matter though.

It was a mystery of what brought them together. It was an even bigger mystery of what keeps them in the relationship. (There once was a bet going around our strange company to see how long the two would last, but after awhile everybody pretty much forgot about it. However that's another story for another day)

Since I had to deal with the two since day one, I had a few theories. My first theory was that they simply couldn't be without each other for long. The Evil King and Hero have broken up more times then I've had birthdays but the break ups wouldn't last very long. During those times Stan would be moodier than usual and Rosalyn would just walk around as if in a trance. Although those results would be from at least a week broken up.

They couldn't live _with_ each other and they couldn't live _without_ each other.

The other reason they stayed together was probably because of their son and daughter, the twins.

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you think. I've recently been playing my old playstation and I came across Okage. After playing a little of it again I decided to go back to my story and revise it. Since I have grown as a writer I wanted to fix up all my old stories.**

**I hope you guys like the changes I've made, especially the change where I gave Rosalyn and Stan a pair of twins! Chapter one and two won't be changed much but I will probably have to completely re-due chapter three since the twins make their first appearences in that one.**

**~Scorpiofreak~**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Part 2 of the last chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Okage: Shadow King**

**Also revised.**

* * *

**Still Ari's POV**

At this point you're probably thinking I'm making this up but sorry to tell you, it's the truth. The twins were not mistakes but they certainly weren't planned neither.

I was the first person Rosalyn ever told. She hadn't even Stan that she was pregnant but could you really blame her? When I think about words that describe Stanley Hihat Trinidad XIV, father doesn't tend to come up. Rosalyn was probably thinking the same thing too because she was really upset about the whole thing.

_'A Great Hero like me can't have the child of the Great Evil King!' _I remember her yelling.

I had to calm her down before she started hyperventilating.

Please take note ladies and gentlemen, at that point Rosalyn thought she was only having _one_ baby. I will _never_ forget the day Rosalyn found out she was having a pair of twins. I still have nightmares about it! What an 'exciting' day that was.

Anyways, after I calmed her down she got angry, then sad, then angry again. The mood swings were starting already.

During the hero's mini breakdown; Linda, Kisling, and Marlene came into the room to see what was going on. Rosalyn almost didn't tell them, but then she figured that it wouldn't hurt anything if they knew. They were her friends.

Linda screamed and clapped her hands in joy. She was probably already planning the baby shower. Kisling was also excited at thought of a half human half demon child. The real Marlene was more considerate of peoples' feelings and was more concerned for our former pink shadowed friend. (Yeah Stan finally fixed her shadow after the four hundredth time she yelled at him to do it. Seriously, she asked him four hundred times. I kept count.)

Linda, being a _bit_ of a gossip, told Big Bull, Epros, Block, and Annie. Rosalyn was really mad at first but she quickly forgave the young girl. At least Linda didn't tell the rest of my family. The former Teen Idol evil king couldn't because Annie beat her to it. So at that point everyone in our strange group including my family knew Rosalyn was pregnant.

Well, except for Stan.

Although Stan has been accused a couple of times of being oblivious to what is going on around him, he picked up on the fact that everybody knew something he didn't, quite fast.

The Evil King did not enjoy being left out of the loop. _'Slave! Why is everyone being so suspicious lately? I asked James but he was just as clueless as ever.'_

Rosalyn told- well _threatened_ is more like it, that if_ anyone _told Stan about her 'news' then they would suffer a pregnant temper-mental woman's wrath. Needless to say no one dared to say anything when Stan would ask why everyone was acting strangely.

"What's your plan Rosalyn?" I asked her one night. "Tell Stan soon or wait until he figures it out himself?"

"Oh Ari, if I wait for that then he'll never know." The Hero smiled at her comment. "But really, I don't know. Part of me is saying just to blurt it out but the other part wishes that someone else would tell him."

Whether or not Rosalyn actually wanted her wish come true, it did anyways.

Rosalyn was almost three months into her pregnancy when my parents hosted a small party for our group. It was to celebrate the anniversary of the defeat of Belioune and the real Marlene's reappearance in the world. Rosalyn was sitting next to an extremely bored Stan and I sat on his other side; nothing to interesting was happening until Block the ring master decided to give a toast while drunk.

The toast was long and made almost no sense at all except for the last thing he said. You probably could guess what it was. Stan was taking a drink when Block congratulated Rosalyn on being pregnant.

The Evil King immediately spat out his drink...on me.

* * *

**Rosalyn POV **

This is bad, very, very bad.

Dammit Stanley! Why couldn't he keep it in his pants?

Okay, this is my fault too, but dammit! I wanted to blame someone other than me!

For the past few months I've woken up sick as a dog. Barely making it to the bathroom I proceeded to hurl my guts out. Stan, being the supportive lover he was, only had this to say:

"Woman, can you throw up a little quieter? I'm trying to sleep!"

God I can't stand him! When this relationship started I knew it was only a matter of time before we did or said something that would end it all but now I had to keep us together.

After throwing up four straight mornings in a row, I decided to go see a doctor. At first I thought I just had the flu or something but instead the doctor told me that I was pregnant with Stan's child; oh, the shame. I can't even imagine how bad things are going to get when word gets out that the Great hero not only slept with the Great Evil King but continued the affair for almost two years! I'll be a mockery once again!

I can't defeat Stan now! He was the father of my child (unfortunately) but I'm not even sure if he is going to stick around and help me raise the kid! I didn't want to think so lowly about Stan because we had a relationship, but Stan still insists on being a no-good crook. He could be sweet at times but Stan lacks certain personality traits one would need to raise a child. Not to mention that Stanley is practically an over-grown child himself.

I walked the streets of Madril in a daze. I was still shocked by the fact that something was actually living inside of me. A few years back when I went to the heroes university I had a friend that was a fellow female. She ended up dropping out because she had gotten pregnant. I asked her once what it felt like. She said it was something you couldn't fully understand unless it happened to you personally. She was absolutely right.

But now that the news had some time to sink in...I think I like feeling this way. I was still scared out of my mind though! Especially at the prospect of telling Stan.

Right now, Stan was probably making Ari's life miserable as usual. Or off trying to conquer the world and failing. I haven't seen him for weeks, so I didn't really know where he was. We didn't spend every minute together doing normal couple things or give each other gifts on holidays. We hardly acted like we were together at all, but that didn't seem to bother Stan. I didn't care much either by our lack of a healthy strong relationship. It was weak and could be over at any second.

The first night together was a mistake. I wish I could say we were both drunk and had no control over our actions but we weren't. It started with me yelling at him to fix my shadow. The insults started getting more hurtful as the fight proceeded and soon I attacked him, which wasn't the best idea. I never really had much time to spend on romance because of my job being a hero and Stan was locked away in a bottle a very long time. So we both had some serious sexual tension issues.

I assume that you can figure out the ending of the fight by yourself.

I remember waking up feeling disgusted, mostly at myself. I kept thinking how could I ever sink so low? To sleep with my great enemy Evil King Stan? I also felt disgusted when I realized that the night before was the best sex I have ever had. Stan didn't freak out like me. He just brushed off the fact that we were enemies and we've tried to kill each other. After that night I was determined to forget about it but I soon found myself sleeping with him again.

The affair went on like that for a while, just a bunch of nights together but in the morning one of us would be gone. It depended on who woke up first, sometimes it was him and others me. Only when Linda asked if anything was going on did I say what we had, was a relationship. I was surprised to find that everyone knew Stan and I would get together sooner or later. I thought we hide our affair rather well. During the day we would fight and insult each other as usual but we would never breathe a word about the events that went on behind the scenes.

It's been two days and I still didn't have enough courage to tell Stan. Today was the day of the party that Ari's family is throwing for us but I couldn't bring myself to be excited. The party was in the large backyard of their house and they had put up lights. It was decorated so beautifully and everyone was dressed up for the evening. Linda wore a red dress that showed off her perfect curves, Marlene wore a simple but elegant green dress with a lily in her hair, Epros and Ari just wore tuxes, and Kisling wore a bow tie instead of his usual tie.

Stan was in his usual dark blue blazer and dress pants, he didn't bother dress up and neither did Big Bull except for a tie that really didn't make sense. I wore a strapless black dress with red heels and had my hair pinned up. Hey, I'm going to start showing in a few months and I might as well enjoy being skinny while I still am. I also enjoyed the glare Stan gave Kisling and Big bull when I arrived. The two starred rather openly at me and Stan became a little hostile once he realized what they were so focused on.

"Geez woman! Will you put something less revealing on? You're blinding everybody," He mumbled in annoyance. I laughed knowing that my dress wasn't that bad. It went down to my knees and it wasn't low cut. Stan was just jealous.

Once everyone in our strange company arrived Ari's mom came out looking absolutely stunning in her dark blue dress. She called for everyone to take their seats at the tables. Stan started to follow Ari but I stepped in his way.

"Stan, I need to talk to you," I said grabbing his arm.

"Can't it wait until later?" Stan complained. "I'm hungry."

I looked him straight in the eyes. "No, Stanley it can't. I have to tell you something very, very important."

I saw a flash of concern in his eyes before it vanished. "What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath.

"Stan, I'm pr-"

"Can everyone take their seats, please?" Ari's father announced. "We are about to start dinner and I believe the ringmaster wanted to say a few words."

I sighed and mumbled a 'nevermind' before taking my seat. Stan sat next to me and started playing with his silverware in boredom. I put my chin on my palms and listened while Ari's father started giving a long speech. I'm sure Block had something good to say but while Ari's father talked, the pudgy man continued to drink. By the time Ari's dad finished his speech, Block was completely wasted. So once Ari's dad sat down next to his wife, Block pulled himself up with great effort.

He swayed back and forth a couple of times before finally finding his balance. The ringmaster hiccupped and then cleared his throat.

"I would like to (hiccup) say a few words about how wonderful and brave this young man is," Block said while pointing at Ari's grandfather when he meant to point at Ari. I almost smacked my forehead with my palm while everyone else giggled or rolled their eyes.

"I met that Alex in Madril when I was just a (hiccup) lad...wait that isn't right. Oh man...I forgot what I was going to say...but anyways! Congratulations to everyone! Congrats to Ari and congrats to Marlene for returning to us!"

Marlene blushed and Ari just smiled when we started clapping as Block kept congratulating people for stuff that didn't really matter. Stan groaned loudly in boredom and started drinking his water.

"And congratulations to Rosalyn for her baby!" Block said before passing out.

Stan spat out his water all over Ari and everyone became silent.

"Your what?" He said standing up and looking down at me. "Woman, please don't tell me what that idiot said is true!"

I felt tears roll down my face because I didn't want him to find out this way.

"Yes Stan! I'm pregnant with your child!" I shouted before running past him and up to the house.

Stan looked around at everyone at the party and he noticed everyone looked guilty. Some even whistled in false innocence.

"Slave? Am I the only one who didn't know about this? Why didn't she tell me?"

Marlene stood up angrily. "How _could_ she tell you Stan? You're so difficult! Rosalyn wait!"

The red head ran after her upset friend. Everything was quiet again except for Annie who whispered to Linda saying 'best dinner party ever.' The young singer nodded in agreement.

"Umm why don't we start dinner?" Ari's mom suggested. Everyone was grateful to break the awkward silence and started eating.

Instead of eating Ari looked over at the Shadow evil king. Stan caught his eyes.

"Don't start with me slave." He snapped before he also headed into the large house.

* * *

I sat on the guest room bed and let the tears flow freely. I learned that when your pregnant, if you felt the need to cry it was better to just cry because nothing is going to stop the tears. Marlene had already knocked on the door three times asking if she could come in. Each time I told her to go away and she hadn't tried again for several minutes.

I was going to kill that fat drunk once he woke up!

Now what am I going to do? Stan knows and he looked pretty pissed. He won't stay! My mind had me convinced that Stan wouldn't want anything to do with our child. I started to cry harder at the thought.

Then there was another knock at the door.

"Go away Marlene! I don't want to talk right now," I shouted towards the door. I didn't like being so mean to her, she was just trying to help, but I really wanted to be alone.

"Rosalyn, open the door," Stan said through the door.

"No!" I shouted while putting my head into my hands.

I knew Stan had turned into his shadow form and went through the door but I still refused to look at him. Then I heard Stan laugh.

"Weren't you the one who said we needed to 'communicate' more, false hero? Well, I'm ready to communicate and all you want is to be left alone."

"What do you want me to say Stanley? We screwed up and now I have to suffer," I said looking up at him. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the look of anger on his face.

"_You _have to suffer? Don't you mean _we _have to suffer?" Stan asked. "Or did you think I wasn't going to stick around?"

"Oh come on Stan. We both know that you weren't planning to."

I was confused to see Stan get even madder.

"You know me so well, don't you woman! I can see why you would assume that since we've had this problem so much in the past!"

"I don't feel like hearing your sarcastic remarks Stanley!" I shouted. "This is your fault anyways!"

"Excuse me? Last time I checked it takes two to make a little brat and I didn't hear you complaining any of the times we were together!" The Evil King shouted back.

I put my hands on my hips. "Well if _someone_ kept it in their pants! Then we wouldn't be having this problem!"

"You're the one who can't keep her hands or tongue to herself!" Stan yelled throwing his hands in the air. "And how do I even know that thing is mine?"

My jaw dropped. "What other candidates could there possibly be Stan?"

"How should I know? You're probably banging any guy who can stand looking your way!"

I slapped him hard across the face. Stan looked stunned for a moment but it quickly turned to anger. For a moment I thought he was going to hit me back but he just turned away from me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked, trying to keep the guilt from my voice.

"We're over Rosalyn, I'm leaving," He said.

"What about the baby?" I asked.

He was quiet for a moment. "Do what you want with it. Get rid of it for all I care but don't expect me to stick around here and play daddy."

Then he turned back into a shadow and disappeared into the floorboards. I stood there for a moment, completely stunned. Slowly I slid to the ground and started crying again but soon they turned into sobs.

* * *

**AN: I feel stupid when I re-read one of my stories and find really stupid mistakes. Oh well, it's all about learning from your mistakes, right? Maybe Stan and Rosalyn should go to couples therapy.**

**Anyways, let me know what you guys think!**

**~Scorpiofreak~**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Revised!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Okage. I own the twins though!**

* * *

On the fifth of December Rosalyn held her baby son for the first time. Her daughter was laying in a hospital bassinet next to the bed. She wanted to hold both of them, but she was afraid to. There would be enough time to hold the baby girl later but for now Rosalyn let her sleep.

The half demon baby boy looked around the room with dark blue eyes; his sister's was an exact match. They didn't get them from their mother nor father but the trait was from Rosalyn's side of the family. Her mother had blue eyes; the trait skips a generation which left Rosalyn to take her father's eyes. Rosalyn wished they could be here now but they both died in her early teens.

Rosalyn scolded herself for acting so emotional but the 'new mother' part of her didn't care. Tears fell freely from her eyes. The baby made cooing noises at his mother and waved his small pudgy arms in the air. (1)

There was a quiet knock on the door and Ari walked in with Marlene behind him.

"Oh Rosalyn are you okay?" Marlene asked. She looked worried but happiness showed in her eyes when she saw the blue blankets in Rosalyn's arms. "He's beautiful Rose! Congrats! They both have the same colored hair as Stanley."

"So, they're identical twins then?" Ari asked.

"That's what the doctor said," Rosalyn smiled. "But of course I knew that already. A mother can sense things like that, you know."

They did have the same golden hair with natural orange highlights as Stanley. Rosalyn felt a pang of sadness as she remembered Stan. The evil king kept his promise. Rosalyn hasn't seen or heard about him since the party, seven months ago. Ari said he sometimes stayed at the house, but he would soon leave again to who-knows-where. Rosalyn sighed, she accepted months ago that Stan wouldn't be coming back and she knew that she could raise her children on her own (A little help from friends wouldn't hurt, though. Considering it was two against one.) Stan's absence wouldn't affect her life as much, over time, as it would their children's.

Not saying that Rosalyn didn't miss Stanley. No, she still sheds a few tears at night whenever she woke up and remembered that he wasn't next to her. Rosalyn hoped that after a while the uncomfortable feeling in her chest would go away.

"What are their names?" Ari asked while standing over her daughter's bassinet.

Marlene asked if she could hold her and Rosalyn nodded. After watching the red head hold the baby, Rosalyn decided that would Marlene look perfect as a mother, but hopefully she won't have children anytime soon. The ex-princess was still very young. True, Rosalyn was barely twenty-five years old herself but as a hero, she has already a lot of the world.

For a while now Rosalyn thought about asking Ari and Marlene to be the twin's godparents. The two weren't married but nobody ever said they had to be, in order to qualify as godparents. But that decision can wait a little while.

"I think I'll name my boy, Quinn," Rosalyn said.

Marlene sighed in relief. "Thank god you didn't name him Stanley! We do not need another one!"

Rosalyn rolled her eyes. "No, I wasn't planning on continuing the chain with Stanley the fifteenth. Plus I think this little guy is going to be much sweeter than Stan."

"Yeah right, he is Stan's son after all," Marlene snorted. "Although, he is also your son. So that should balance the scales. What about your girl?"

Rosalyn thought about it for a moment. When she was pregnant, Rosalyn thought she was having two boys. She wasn't expecting a boy and a girl. Rosalyn thought of several different girl names but none of them seemed to fit. Then a name came to her.

"Gwen," Rosalyn said. "It's short but beautiful."

"Quinn and Gwen," Ari said. "I like it. They sound like they go together."

"She's an absolute angel," Marlene said while looking down at the infant she was holding.

"Ha!" Rosalyn scoffed. "More like a devil. She's barely three hours old and she's already causing trouble! She threw up on one nurse and nearly yanked out another nurse's earring."

Rosalyn had to pretend to be annoyed because she loved the baby girl too much, to be serious.

"Oh no," Marlene paled. "I'm holding the female version of Stan."

Rosalyn laughed and told Marlene she could bring the others in here now. Linda nearly died in happiness when she got to hold Quinn and even Epros took a turn holding one of the babies.

Rosalyn watched her friends act like idiots just to try to get the twins to laugh, but she didn't laugh. She was too lost in her thoughts.

Did Stanley even know that Rosalyn had the babies? If so, would he have shown up? Something about the way that Stan acted, when Rosalyn assumed that he would ditch, made it impossible to get it off her mind. He looked pissed, obviously, but he also looked hurt. She felt bad because she believed it was her fault he left.

Well, actually it was. It was completely her fault that Stan left.

Could you have blamed her for thinking that Stan would leave? He didn't usually care about anyone other than himself. Although, there was times when he showed some fondness towards her and Ari. Stan did treat Ari like crap but he taught the boy almost everything he knows, and fought for Ari when the boy couldn't do it himself. Isn't that what a father does?

Of course Rosalyn realized a long time ago that she made a terrible mistake.

* * *

Rosalyn finally got a five month Gwen to sleep. It took no time at all to get Quinn to sleep. He was a lot calmer than his sister. Gwen, on the other hand, was turning Rosalyn's hair gray.

That girl was a handful when she wanted to be. Rosalyn always got fuss from Gwen when it was bedtime. Perhaps she got that from Stanley; she definitely has her father's attitude problem. God, she hoped that neither of the twins are going to start chucking energy balls at people anytime soon. She knew that someday they would develop some of their father's power.

Kisling was the one to tell her that, of course, but that was the least of her problems right now. For the past few months, Gwen would crawl off when Rosalyn wasn't looking. At first she didn't think anything about it, until she found Gwen in Rosalyn's bedroom, laughing her head off at something. There wasn't anything remotely funny in the room to make the toddler laugh, but she would burst out in tears when Rosalyn would pick her up and take her out of the room.

It was strange but there wasn't anything she could do about it.

One time, Ari came over to watch Quinn and Gwen for a few hours because Rosalyn had to go solve this feud going on between the circus and the town of Rashelo. When she got back, Ari wanted to tell her something but he just shook his head and left. (2)

Rosalyn shook her head at the memory and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She was about to turn in for the night when she felt a sudden evil presence around her. Her first instinct was to go see if her childen were alright but the presence was coming from the living room. Rosalyn grabbed her rapier from her room and slowly made her way down the hall.

Someone was in her home and whoever it was would pay dearly for it! She was just outside the living room opening when she jumped into the room with her sword raised.

When she saw who it was, Rosalyn dropped her sword in shock.

"Stanley?"

The Evil King was sitting on the couch with his feet up on the table (he knew it annoyed her to no end) while reading one of her romance novels, which sadly, she read now. He gave her a quick glance like he was never gone.

"You know, I'll never understand why woman, and James, buy this crap," He said casually. "And why do they always have such cheesy titles? Come on Rosalyn. I thought you were more interesting than that."

The hero just stood there trying to say something but nothing would come out. How dare he come into her home in the middle of the night like this! She hasn't seen him in over a year and he thinks he can just waltz right back in here?

"What are you doing here?" That was all she could think of saying.

"Well that's a fine hello," Stan snorted before getting up and walking over to her. "Don't I get a hug or something? Funny, I thought women were affectionate."

Rosalyn backed up and put her hands on her hips.

"You've got to be kidding me right? Stanley, you left and didn't come back for a very long time!"

"Amazing powers of observation, Rose," He rolled his eyes. "And don't act so mad. A year and a half is not that long."

"That's not the point! What about the nine whole months when I was pregnant and needed your help?"

"With what? What help could I have possibly been? I would have made your mood swings worse and insulted your weight. Plus I have no desire to witness the miracle of childbirth."

"You could have just been there for me," Rosalyn sighed.

Stan went silent for a moment.

"Don't you have the fawn and carrot top for that?"

Rosalyn laid her hands and head against the evil king's chest. She immediately felt at peace once she inhaled his familiar scent. Stan's arms instinctively curled around her waist.

"There's a difference between having your friends there for you and having the person you love," She whispered.

"L-love?" Rosalyn smiled, picturing the look of shock on his face.

"More than anyone Stanley."

"Rosalyn..."

"It was you making Gwen laugh, wasn't it?" She asked suddenly.

"She would have started crying if I didn't do something! I didn't want to face her cow of a mother yet."

Rosalyn ignored the comment and looked up at him. "What were you doing?"

"Reciting works of Shakespeare," He said sarcastically. "What the hell do you think I was doing? I can change into a shadow!"

"Shadow puppets? Of what?"

"Of you when you're angry or eating. It really depended on my mood that day," Stan said giving her a cocky smile.

He pulled away from the hero and sat back down on the couch.

"So are you staying?" She asked quietly.

The evil king nodded and Rosalyn smiled before joining him on the couch and curling up against him.

"I love you," Rosalyn whispered.

"I know," He mumbled back dryly but pulled her closer.

~End~

* * *

**AN: Awwwww! A bit fluffy at the end but I liked it. Last revised chapter!**

**I will still take requests for my 'Scrapbook' one-shot collection story. If you want to leave a request be warned that I might lose my muse for Okage and take forever to write your request. But who knows? You might catch me on a good day. Seriously though, I really will try to make your requests, but we're all readers and writers here. We know what it's like to get writer's block!**

**(1) Yes, I realize that when a baby isn't even a day old yet, it can't do very much except for cry and sleep. This is my story though! If I want a day old baby to giggle, wave its arms, or even breakdance in my story. No one can tell me no!**

**(2) Just in case you were curious about what Ari wanted to tell Rosalyn. Ari knew that Stan was the one making the baby laugh. Ari wanted to tell Rosalyn but he decided to let Stan fix things himself.**

**Thanks for playing along!**

**~Scorpiofreak~**


End file.
